


Silhouette ~Misty's Tears~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Belly button kink, F/M, Nipple Licking, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Red makes his way to the Cerulean City Gym, and is awed by Misty's beauty. Specifically, her belly button. Though he wins the Cascade Badge, his Squrtle ends up paving the way for Misty to find herself a boyfriend in the upcoming League Champion.





	Silhouette ~Misty's Tears~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of story I would've written when I was a kid and Pokemon was just starting, if I had a better awareness of sex and writing skills. 
> 
> Misty is kind of a mix of all her incarnations. She's mostly based on the games, but there are some elements from the TCG in her character design (and one reference, which is in the title), while her personality has the tsundere-ness of the anime, and the sex appeal of her Electric Tale of Pikachu version. It's my idea of Misty.

Red was lucky to have caught a Pikachu in Viridian Forest. While his Squirtle made short work of Brock’s team, with Misty coming up, he knew that he needed something that could handle her Water-types. As he walked through the caves of Mt. Moon, he had thought back to that decision, and wondered if he should have picked Bulbasaur. Yet, Squirtle had always been his first choice. Its shell made it the toughest of the three, he thought.

All of these thoughts were going through his head as he stepped into the Cerulean City Gym. The smell of chlorine greeted him instantly. The sign out front had mentioned the leader, the Tomboyish Mermaid, Misty. After meeting Brock, Red wondered if all Gym Leaders would be people much older than him, who were more content to mentor him than become new friends. Gym Leaders were busy people. Their friends probably ran in different social circles than his.

After making his way past the entrance hall, he found the main room of the Gym. It was a giant swimming pool, Olympic-sized easily, with beautiful girls in athletic swimsuits diving into the pool and moving about. He noticed the Poke Balls on their waists, signifying they were the Trainers he was supposed to fight. Pikachu and Paras made short work of the trainers, and he made his way to Misty.

She was, like him, a Water-type trainer. Up close, she was beautiful. Her bright red hair stood out against the pale blues of the gym’s interior, and she was wearing a swimsuit that exposed her midriff. It was yellow in color, with a blue teardrop that resembled her badge in the center of her chest. While her bosom had yet to develop into something noticeable, that almost didn’t matter. Red’s eyes were drawn towards her midriff. Her skin was lightly tanned, just enough to show the outlines of her swimsuit on the edges of the one she was wearing. It was clear she was an indoor swimmer.

Yet, it was her belly button that captivated Red’s attention. A perfectly sized indent, big enough that he could fit his finger inside it, standing out on the toned, athletic form of her stomach. He was looking at nothing else, ignoring that Staryu was on the battlefield, firing star-shaped bolts of energy from its glowing center, striking against Paras’ shell. He almost wanted to throw the fight so that he could come back and challenge Misty again, just to keep looking at that belly button for a while longer.

After Paras was able to eke out a victory, Starmie entered the field. The purple starfish looked almost like an alien spaceship descending into the pool. The lights above the pool sparked as Pikachu sent his electricity carefully flying, aiming for the rival Pokemon. After several rounds, and one use of a Potion, victory was assured. After the trainers went to one of the smaller pools, Misty and Red sat alongside the edge of the water, talking with each other.

“You didn’t bring out all of your Pokemon,” said Misty. “Which starter did you go with?”

Red tapped on the center of the Poke Ball, and Squirtle appeared. Squirtle was only a few levels away from becoming Wartortle, when he would no longer be quite as cute, or small. Misty stood up and bent down, patting Squirtle’s head. Red wished he could have gotten the view that Squirtle was seeing. At this vantage, he was looking directly into her belly button.

“Cute little guy,” said Misty. “So you’re trying to become a Water type trainer, like me?”

“There’s a lot of ocean just south of my hometown,” said Red. “I’ve always wanted to explore it on my own. Becoming a Water-type trainer felt like the quickest way to do that.”

“They’re pretty plentiful,” said Misty. “While you’re here, why don’t you teach Squirtle Bubble Beam?”

A moment later, the new move had been registered. It was amazing how all that knowledge could be compressed into a disc. Red wondered if the disc would ever go obsolete, and TMs could eventually be added at any of the computer stations. Perhaps those would go obsolete, too. It wouldn’t be long before everything could be handled from the Pokedex. Even though there was no enemy to fight, Red instructed Squirtle to try out its new move.

A line of bubbles, as flimsy and iridescent as soap, floated through the air at a rapid pace, and popped directly against Misty’s stomach. She laughed for a moment, and then moved her hands down between her legs. When she looked up at Red again, she was blushing brightly, a scowl crossing her face. The tomboy part of the tomboyish mermaid was showing itself at full force.

“I gave you the TM and your badge! Get out of here!” said Misty. “But come back tonight! I... have something I want to give you. Don’t ask what, just do it!”

“Ye-yes!” said Red. As he walked across the platforms floating in the pool, he wondered what that was all about. Squirtle returned to its ball, vanishing in a flash of red light. Red spent the rest of the day near Mt. Moon, training and capturing Pokemon that he had missed the first time around. It wasn’t long before night fell. He returned to the Cerulean City Gym.

The lights were still on in the Gym late at night. Yet, no one was there. His footsteps echoed off the walls, joining his voice in asking if anyone was there. He made his way into the main gym room once more. Nearly all the lights in the gym were off, making the swimming pool look like a mysterious lake, one that might be hiding a secret. Red remembered where the platforms had been located, and began to take a step into the lukewarm waters.

“Don’t go in just yet,” said Misty’s voice from the other end of the pool. “There’s a pair of swim trunks for you. Change right here.”

“You mean now? Shouldn’t I use the locker room?” Red asked.

“We’re the only people in here, you dummy,” said Misty. “It’s so dark that I can’t see anything on the other end of the pool. Hurry up and do it.”

Misty wasn’t lying. A pair of red swim trunks had been set aside at the edge of the pool, with an elastic waistband that comfortably fit him. Red took off his hat and his clothes, stripping down until he was completely naked in the Cerulean Gym. Even his PokeBalls were set aside. Whatever purpose Misty had called him here for, it was clear a Pokemon battle was not it.

As Red held up the swim trunks, he looked towards the end of the pool. Underneath the lights, he took notice of what he was seeing. It was a sight that made his young member start to throb, tensing up with blood and arousal. He had started to get ideas about Misty’s body when he saw her in her swimsuit, but at this moment, she wasn’t even wearing the swimsuit.

Silhouetted by the lights of the pool, Misty was completely naked. He could see the faint shape of her nipples underneath the lights. She was holding her Staryu, which was surprisingly big, and gripping onto the red center of its body, which was faintly glowing, while crying. Red knew not the reason for her tears, but he suspected that something about Staryu’s core had healing properties. A sort of mood stone that could help Misty with whatever it is she was feeling.

Forgetting about the swimsuit, Red walked across the pool. It was so dark he was unable to see where he was going, relying only on the memory of earlier in the day. The platforms wobbled on the water beneath his feet. He felt like he could slip in at any moment, and if he did, the cold pool water would instantly hit his junk. That wouldn’t be fun. He made it to the opposite end of the pool, and saw Misty.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

“...I told you to put on the swimsuit,” said Misty.

“It slipped my mind,” said Red. “I was taken aback when I saw your body. You look beautiful.”

“How could I look beautiful when I’m crying?” asked Misty. “This is all your fault! What sort of Trainer does that to a Gym Leader?”

“Does what?”

“When you Bubblebeamed my belly!” Misty said. “My belly button is very sensitive. Some of the bubbles hit me in... other places. My nipples. And between my legs. I’ve always liked swimming, but those bubbles made me feel something different from swimmer’s high. You accidentally turned me on.”

Red was getting turned on himself. Misty looked underneath the lights, and saw the silhouette of his dick. It was average for his age, but it was the first time Misty had seen a penis, erect or otherwise. Red had gotten to half-mast during the Gym battle, but now that he was in front of a fully naked Misty, so had it risen to a full erection. He wasn’t touching it or stroking it. Just letting it be, appreciating Misty’s beauty.

“I had to tell everyone to get out of the Gym. Then I touched myself. It felt so good, but a Gym Leader isn’t supposed to do these things. So I waited until nighttime to ask Staryu to calm me down. I always liked skinny dipping in the pool after everyone went home, but now when the water brushes against me, I just think of Bubble Beam and get turned on again. You have to take responsibility for this. You and your belly button fetish,” said Misty.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Red.

“Touch me until it goes away,” said Misty. “My nipples, my clit. My belly button. They’re all yours.”

Staryu hovered in the air on its side, resembling a UFO, even more so under the dim lights. It returned to its ball, leaving only Red and Misty standing on top of the water. Their bodies became closer together. Misty reached for Red’s penis, gripping the shaft gently. Her hands weren’t covered in water. Red could feel her warmth. She guided the tip of his glans towards her navel, rubbing it against the small indent.

“How does it feel?” she asked. “You’re really hot and hard.”

“This feels amazing,” said Red.

“Seriously? My belly button? Even though I’m standing here in front of you, with my bare breasts and my uncovered pussy?” said Misty.

“Your belly was the first thing I saw when I reached you,” said Red. “It looked really cute.”

“Thanks... but you can’t do much with a belly button,” said Misty. “Try touching these instead.”

Freed from her swimsuit, Red touched Misty’s breasts. They were still developing, so they weren’t very big, but what there was had a pleasant softness that he squeezed gently, watching Misty’s reactions as his hand groped her chest. Her coral-pink nipples were stiffening quickly. Compared to Staryu, it wasn’t a cold stiffness from the air conditioned pool. It was the warm stiffness of adolescent lust.

Without warning, Red wrapped his lips around Misty’s nipple. The gym echoed with slurping sounds as he gently pulled at her pink tip, rolling around the hardness with his tongue. Misty let out cute moans as her areola was teased, lines of saliva starting to run down her breast. She had occasionally gotten glances from trainers when her nipples were hard underneath her swimsuit. She hadn’t realized playing with them could feel so good.

“That’s enough,” said Misty. “My breasts are too excited right now. Why don’t you go lower?”

“You mean your belly button?” asked Red.

“Yes...” said Misty. “And then, even lower than that.”

Red pulled his lips away from Misty’s breast, the nipple popping out of his lips with a quiet sound. He dropped to his knees and started kissing her stomach. When his face came close to Misty’s warm belly, he was overcome with lust and admiration for her body. He could feel the warmth of her dinner digesting inside her. Perhaps some of that warmth was also coming from her womb, now experiencing a new level of arousal being around him. He planted a kiss on her stomach, with her navel directly in the center of his lips.

His tongue slipped inside Misty’s belly button. There wasn’t very far to go, but Misty’s reactions made his dick start to throb. She was moaning, letting out cute little squeals as his tongue made its way around her belly. Her stomach was more sensitive than she had expected. While his hands grabbed onto her butt, his tongue was focused on her belly button. It felt warm and wet and surprisingly good.

“My belly button...” Misty said between moans. “Why do I feel like this? Why am I getting wet from my belly button being played with?”

Misty looked down between her cleavage, and admonished Red. “You got me wet, so you’d better take responsibility. We’re having sex, right now!”

Misty stood on the starting block at the edge of the pool, bending over and exposing her nearly hairless pussy. She looked like she was about to jump in, but the only thing that was going to be taking a dive was Red’s dick into her pussy. He stood on the platform behind her, grabbing onto her stomach so he could continue fondling her belly button. Misty backed up, her pussy lips spreading open to welcome his dick inside. It slid in with little problem, the warmth and thickness of it filling Misty inside.

“This is naughty, don’t you think?” Misty said. “Here I am, standing naked at the edge of my pool, with the dick of a Trainer I met this afternoon inside me. I’m a naughty girl.”

“That’s why I like you,” said Red.

“You’re the first and only Trainer I’ve wanted to do this for,” said Misty. “You can cum inside me. Let’s start the race.”

Holding onto her stomach, his finger in her soaked navel, Red began thrusting back and forth inside Misty. Her toned body was still soft in places, and he could see the way her ass shook when he pounded her. Even her breasts, meager as they were, still jiggled when his cock hit inside her. In the clear water, Misty could faintly see herself, her face, sweating, blushing, moaning with sexual delight.

The two of them alternated movements, a workout as intense and repetitive as any round of swimming. Her pussy grew tighter as it got used to his length inside her, wrapping around his cock and holding it inside her sticky warmth. The feeling washing over her body was similar to what she had felt when she was cuddling Staryu, but somehow different. This wasn’t a pet or a friend. This was another person, their bodies linked in libido.

“How does it feel inside me?” Misty asked.

“Really wet and sticky,” said Red.

“That’s good,” said Misty. “Your dick is pretty good, too. Your rhythm’s kind of awkward, but I’m still feeling really good!”

As his climax approached, Red stuck his finger inside Misty’s belly button. He gently pressed in, and her pussy held him tight, asking him to come closer to her womb. It wanted his seed, and was asking for it forcefully. Red’s balls held close to his body, and a spurt of hot, sticky cum splattered against Misty’s walls. The two of them rolled into the pool, too tired to do much else.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and talking about training their Water Pokemon, swimming around the Cerulean Gym without a stitch of clothing on. They kept talking once they got out, letting the towels soak up the pool water and secretions they had let out during their exciting lovemaking session. As Red was getting ready to leave the Gym and head back to the hotel before starting on the road to Vermillion City, Misty walked up to him.

“Before you go,” she said.

Still naked, though Red had gotten dressed, Misty gave him a deep kiss. She asked if he could call later. Especially once his Squirtle evolved, or he caught more Water Pokemon. She wanted to know if they could go exploring together. Many months later, Red became the Champion. While he had plans to go explore Mt. Silver, the first thing he did was call Misty.

“Good job, Champ,” she said. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”


End file.
